


Welcome to the RFA

by MCAmps



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCAmps/pseuds/MCAmps
Summary: A collection of short poems about the characters from Casual Story and Deep Story.





	1. Narcissistic Prodigy

Of them all,  
he’s the most fair.  
Wisps of moonlight in his hair.  
But beauty tis not all  
                he has talent. . .  
                                he’s talented!  
                                                . . .isn’t he?


	2. LOLOL

Lost and alone,  
another world beckons   
One of pixels,  
players,  
and paladins.  
                Where he can forget,  
                and be strong.

_  
_


	3. C is for Jaehee

C-words.  
C-hair.  
Coffee.  
Coffee.  
Coffee.  
Cat projects.  
                No more  
                                please. . .


	4. Tangled Threads

Tangled threads in his head.  
                Pulsing.  
                                Pounding.  
                Colored red.  
                                                Can anyone see them?  
                                                Won’t someone cut them?  
                Torturing.  
                                Tightening.  
                Never to end.

 

 


	5. Fallen Astronaut

Always joking.  
Always laughing.  
                lolololololol  
                lolol  
                . . .lol  
But he was a clever one.  
No one knew it was  
                fake  
                a mask.  
A trail of bloodied feathers  
follow the astronaut  
as he searches for   
the   
other   
half.


	6. Bad End

Wrong decisions.  
The wicked path.  
                Selfish.  
                Uncaring.  
                Forgetful.  
All lead to Paradise.

Red with lust,  
he’s always waiting.  
The Guardian Angel.  
Will the Princess take his hand?

Salvation’s elixir.  
Washes all away.  
                Bright.  
                Bitter.  
                Blue.  
Until only heaven remains.

Now he can finally be happy.  
                Be loved,  
                                and then

\--%$404--*   
!@N-ot%^   
$%--Fo!u^#nd-!@  
\--&*3-..  
\--------------

She fades,  
                leaving his embrace,  
                                as the world fades to black.

Happily  
ever  
after  
                was never programed.

The rose wilts  
as love ends  
                before it can even  
                                begin.


End file.
